Lily, Oh, Lily
by Like
Summary: Era Halloween y James paseaba por el gran comedor con descaro. Entonces la vio: sutil, perfecta,como una diosa. Su diosa.


Ésta es una historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro y sus personajes son creación de J.k.Rowling…

**Lily, Oh, Lily**

James atravesó el Gran Comedor con una sonrisa pícara pintada en los labios, marcando el ritmo de la música con su caminar. Era Halloween, y a su alrededor los cuerpos de los estudiantes giraban entre calabazas y personajes de fantasía en un oleaje aparentemente caótico y sin sentido, pero él se sentía en su elemento, como pez en el agua.

En un gesto reflejo pasó la mano por su cabello seductoramente, buscando a sus amigos entre la multitud. Una guapa muchacha de Ravenclaw se las ingenió para acercarse a él y colgarse de su brazo, insinuante. Él se limitó a sonreírle con descaro y bromear en tanto la búsqueda quedaba relegada a un segundo plano.

Entonces la vio, su silueta recortándose en un contraluz perfecto sobre el fondo magenta del escudo de su casa.

Su corazón dejó de latir unos instantes, los mismos que tardó en recordar que debía seguir respirando.

-Creo que me voy.- Murmuró la muchacha molesta.- Voy a buscar a Remus…

James asintió mecánicamente con la cabeza, el ambiente del comedor desapareció, difuminado bajo la neblina creada pos su mente. Era Lily, perfecta, feliz, natural, sin saber lo increíblemente sensual que podía llegar a ser el más inocente de sus gestos. Quiso memorizar cada quiebro de la danza de la joven. La luz palpitante de las antorchas parecía jugar con sus movimientos en un sinfín de claroscuros escurridizos.

Era tan hechizante… tan hipnotizante el modo en que la túnica parecía resbalar sobre su cuerpo.

James humedeció sus labios, cautivado, y sin apartar la vista se mezcló con la gente que charlaba arremolinada en los rincones del salón. Sabía que si se acercaba ella le rechazaría una vez más, que se alejaría de él, y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era inmortalizar la elegancia de sus gestos y de su risa blanca y dorada.

Respiró hondo, fascinado, demasiado ocupado en su contemplación como para discutir consigo mismo si debía acercarse o no.

Las últimas notas tiñeron el aire y ella balanceó por última vez su cuerpo para retomar su propio ritmo, más delicioso y delicado aún si eso era posible.

James la vio cerrar los ojos y acompasar su respiración agitada con expresión serena. Sus amigas revoloteaban a su alrededor como si se tratara de la corte de una reina.

Su reina.

_Ojalá lo fuera. _Fantaseó una parte de su mente.

Sintió su corazón palpitar cuando una serie de imágenes desfilaron por su mente cargadas de matices y aromas. Imaginó su piel marfileña allá donde la túnica añil la cubría sugestivamente.

Una quemazón y una repentina oleada de calor atravesaron su cuerpo de abajo arriba.

Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, pasando los dedos temblorosos sobre sus ojos.

-Inténtalo otra vez.

-¿Qué?- Chilló un alterado James.

Sirius miraba a la chica con los ojos brillantes, una mano posada en su hombro.

-Inténtalo otra vez.- repitió girándose hacia su mejor amigo.

James miró dubitativo a su amigo, que afirmó con la cabeza. Irguió los hombros y apartó el flequillo de su frente con aplomo. Mirando al frente de nuevo.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron durante un instante.

-La suerte sonríe a los audaces.- murmuró con voz ronca.

Ella apartó la vista y se volvió hacia sus amigas, en un mudo gesto de rechazo. Algo se revolvió en el estómago de James.

-Confía en mí. Lo conseguirás. – Sirius le guiñó un ojo y se perdió entre la gente.

James volvió a fijarse en el grupo, Evans estaba observándole de nuevo.

Con redoblado valor se dirigió hacia el grupo. Una de sus amigas le dio un codazo. Ella se giró molesta y se alejó.

-Chicas. – Saludó James con una sonrisa encantadora antes de rodear con el brazo a Lily para evitar que huyera.

Ella le miró despectivamente y aunque quiso que se lo tragara la tierra no se amilanó.

-Lily…

Ella se separó de él con un gesto aburrido y cansado.

-¿Me concederás hoy un baile?

-Piérdete, Potter.

-Vamos, Evans, lo estás deseando. Además… ¡es Halloween!

James hablaba con entusiasmo, como un niño la noche de Navidad.

-Venga… Sólo uno. Y desapareceré…

-No.

-… además me harás el chico más feliz de la noche.

-No.

-¿Por favor?

-No.

- Lily, no seas mala, el chaval te lo está pidiendo siempre. –Intervinó una de las chicas.

-Prometo que será divertido. Palabra de Merodeador.

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, Lily no se movió, sólo mantuvo una mirada velada clavada sobre él. Pletórico de vida James comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la chica. Ella no pudo evitar reír.

-Potter, no tienes remedio.

-No.- Corroboró él. – Me descontrolas.

Frente a Lily comenzó a saltar al ritmo de la música, y jugando la arrastró en círculos, tomándola por el codo como si aquello fuera una danza popular irlandesa, intercalando la danza con las otras muchachas.

Con cierto reparo ella esperó unos momentos antes de unirse al juego. Sonriente James regresó a su lado a base de brincos.

Entre salto y salto contempló sus brillantes ojos verdes, eufórico por que ella hubiera aceptado.

_James 260 puntos._

Encantado continuó danzando feliz y despreocupadamente, sin fijarse demasiado en lo que hacía ella, que chocó contra él y le pisó. Lily se apartó precipitadamente, tropezando con sus propios pies y ruborizándose.

-¡Perdón!

James sonrió despreocupadamente

-No te preocupes…

Hizo amago de devolverle el pisotón riendo cuando ella trató de esquivarle.

-Dulce venganza… -Bromeó James cuando hubo atrapado el pie de Lily bajo el suyo.

Frunciendo el ceño la chica se abalanzó sobre él, que comenzó a correr por el comedor, encantado de que le persiguiera.

-¡Potter!

Riendo descontroladamente Cornamenta zizagueaba entre los alumnos, seguido a poca distancia por su compañera. El muchacho se escondió tras una de las columnas del Gran Comedor. Girando vertiginosamente se colocó a la espalda de Lily y apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

-¡Tramposo!

Inmediatamente ella se giró, risueña, empujándolo y casi haciéndole bailar claqué en torno al pilar en sus intentos de evitar que le pisara. Reía tanto que apenas veía dónde ponía los pies, y quien volvió a pisarla fue él.

-Ups.

-Ahora verás, pequeño truhán.

Los ojos de Lily relampaguearon en el juego, y su cuerpo curvilíneo se pegó al suyo, envolviéndole con su aroma cítrico. James tragó saliva, mirando sus labios rosados, anhelante.

Ella no pareció percatarse de lo que provocaba, se acercó más a él, y con suavidad le pisó.

-Ahora ninguna chica me querrá.- Murmuró él con un mohín triste.- Llevo los zapatos manchados.

-Yo te quiero igual lleves los zapatos como los lleves.- Celebró ella.

Para James fue como si el corazón fuera a salírsele por la boca. Miró a Lily a los ojos. ¿Había dicho realmente eso?

-¡Así que me quieres!

-Yo no he dicho que te quiera.

-Lo has dicho. Te he oído con estas orejas.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-¡Vamos, Evans¡Reconócelo! En el fondo te encanto.

-No, Potter.

-¿Ni siquiera un poquitito?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Este corazoncito me dice que sí.- Rebatió él señalándose el pecho.

Ella se alejó de él.

-Espera, Evans.

-¿A qué?

-Aún nos queda el final del baile.

Ella alzó una ceja, pero no se movió.

James la atrajo hacia sí, contemplándola cautivado, memorizando cada ángulo de su rostro, cada quiebro de su melena rizada. Deslizó la vista sobre sus labios entreabiertos, ella le devolvía la mirada.

-Gracias.- Murmuró James, perdido en sus ojos.

Con el corazón en un puño cerró los ojos, posando con tibieza sus labios sobre los de la muchacha. El mundo latió, y el suelo dejó de ser firme, sólo sus labios parecían reales.

La música terminó, aunque él no pudo escucharla. Alzó el rostro arrebolado.

-Gracias.- Repitió.

Ella no se había apartado. Seguía allí, levemente ruborizada.

-De nada, Potter.

Y Lily se alejó precipitadamente. Pero lo había hecho, le había besado.

-¡Canuto!.- Llamó a voz en grito, saltando eufórico entre los alumnos.- ¡Le gusto¡le gusto!


End file.
